


Fic-ception

by AeonUS



Category: Elycia - Fandom, The 100 (TV) RPF, clexa - Fandom
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Lexa, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Characters Reading Fanfiction, Commander Lexa, F/F, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Fic within a Fic, Girl Penis Lexa, Humor, Omega Clarke, Satire, gip lexa, gip lexa satire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 11:55:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10943988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeonUS/pseuds/AeonUS
Summary: Alycia & Eliza have a text conversation where they discuss some of the stranger (and raunchier) aspects of sexually explicit Clexa fanfiction.Satire.





	Fic-ception

**Author's Note:**

> If you're looking for a serious gip story this isn't it.
> 
> There are 3 different themes that I thought I would never write about; g!p, a/b/o, and RPF.  
> Somehow all 3 of these ended up combined in this short fic that I wrote while dealing with writers block (or maybe a lack of motivation) with my unfinished fics (check them out & give me a poke if you're so inclined). What started out as one thing somehow turned into something I wasn't initially planning on, but I decided to roll with it.  
> A - obviously stands for Alycia  
> E - Eliza  
> ... indicates a pause in the conversaton.
> 
>    
> New territory for me so please feel free to leave a comment.  
> __________________________________________________________

 

_Clarke’s jaw drops and she looks in amazement when she sees the massive member hanging between Lexa’s legs._

_“Oh my god Lexa I had no idea!”_

_“Like what you see?” She smirks while her rock hard member stands proudly at attention._

_“I don’t have a ruler handy but that has got to be at least ten inches long!”_

_“Well seven and a half to be exact. Though it grows even bigger when I’m in my rutting phase.” Lexa shrugs nonchalantly though she’s secretly pleased to get such a strong reaction from Clarke. The blonde sky girl continues to gawk as she admires the huge penis pointing purposely at her. Clarke feels herself growing wetter by the second as she imagines what it would taste like as she runs her tongue along the delectable vein that runs along the bottom of her thick, long hard cock._

_Lexa reaches for Clarke who’s now salivating in anticipation and pulls her in for a kiss. Their tongues battle for dominance as they wrestle in each other’s mouths. Lexa pulls back slightly when the need for air arises and they’re both gasping for breath._

_“You’re still wearing entirely too much clothing Clarke. Let’s rectify this shall we?”_

_The excited blonde pulls her top off and Lexa’s eyes grow as big as saucers as she sees how big her breasts are. Her hands reach for…_

“What…the fuck?” Alycia wonders aloud as her own eyes have grown as big as saucers. Since this was something Eliza had sent her she didn’t think twice about reading it. To be precise it was a link that led her to this story that her friend had sent her and Alycia doesn’t know what to make of it. While she was certainly aware that Clexa stories existed, she never actually bothered to read one before now. She wonders if it was by accident that Eliza sent her these kinds of stories or if maybe it was her idea of a joke. Her humor could get a bit raunchy at times, especially if she’s had a drink or two.

She goes back to the original message and sees that there are quite a few links attached to Eliza’s email with just a note saying “hey, check these out!” 

After clicking on a couple more links she sees that they’re also fanfiction and all with pretty much similar themes; Lexa is mysteriously sporting a penis (there’s never any rational explanation as to why she has one) which invariably lead to sex between Lexa and Clarke.

Lots of sex.

In graphic detail.

Alycia’s curiosity as to why Eliza is sending her these kinds of stories prompts her to send her a text.

 

A: Hey E - I clicked the links you sent in your email. Some of these fanfics are…really risqué?

E: Hey leeshy-loo! Yeah some fans sent them to me. Some of them are quite the rip snorter right?

A: So you’ve actually read these?

E: Sure, I had some free time, thought they might amuse you as well.  Why, you didn’t like them?

A: Well…it’s a little weird to read our characters in such a strange light.

E: We have very creative fans.

A: Why is Lexa always the one with the dick tho?

E: I’ve seen a few where Clarke has the dick.

A: Why should either of us have a dick?

E: I don’t know but its kinda hot right?

A: Whatever floats your boat I suppose? This first story I started isn’t making a lot of sense to me...

E: Story? Who the hell cares about the story when Lexa has a dick and has plenty of sexy times with the hot blonde space chick?

A: Haha…So are these fanfiction writers mostly just horny teenagers?

E: Some of them are I’m sure. For all we know some of them could be written by a bored, sexually frustrated housewife with 3 kids.

A: Well this is all still a little strange to me. Never considered that stories like these would be written when I played the part.

E: Believe it or not the ones I sent you were rather tame compared to others I’ve seen.

A: Stranger than stories about Lexa with a dick?

E: Take a squizz at these.

Eliza sends Alycia a few more links to more stories. These are even raunchier than the ones she’s read before.

 

_Lexa’s inner alpha called to her to make Clarke give herself completely to her. She takes a step closer and invades what little space is left between them._

_“You will submit to me Clarke.”_

_The blonde’s nostril flares in indignation at the alpha’s proclamation. As if Clarke had no say in the matter. Yet her body disobeys her mind and hasn’t moved back to regain her personal space._

_“If I submit to you it will only be for my people” Clark answers hotly with a defiant glare in her eyes. As infuriating as Lexa can be she is still the Commander and the fate of the sky people depends on a solid alliance. But she’ll be damned if she’ll let Lexa think that she’s giving herself up to her willingly._

_The dominant alpha unconsciously begins pumping out pheromones in reaction to her show of defiance. How dare Clarke deny that she wants her while her heat is rolling off her in waves practically begging Lexa to lay claim on her?_

_While under different circumstances Lexa may understand Clarke’s attempt at refusal the lust driven alpha has taken control of all her senses and demands that she make the blonde omega submit to her completely._

_Clarke lets out a small whimper as she’s covered by the scent of her, the forest green of her eyes now eclipsed by darkening pupils and she can’t bring herself to break the trance she’s under. Her heat is overpowering and makes her want to bare herself naked and open to the breathtaking alpha._

_Lexa can smell the arousal coming from the omega. There’s no doubt that the omega wants her despite her words. Her pants tighten as she feels herself growing hard at the thought that before the night is through Clarke will be begging to be roughly taken by the alpha. She will make the sky princess scream out her name as she knots her and fills her with her seed. She will mark her and let it be known that Clarke is hers and hers alone…_

 

Alycia’s eyes roll for the umpteenth time as she peruses what must be someone’s idea of hot erotica. She dismisses the slight flush of heat that tingles across her sensitive skin as just an embarrassed reaction upon seeing her character portrayed in such a strange and smutty manner.

She takes a deep breath in and reminds herself that Lexa doesn’t really belong to her anymore. Not that she ever really did. She may have breathed life into a character that had previously only existed on paper, but pretty much everything she had to say and do was out of her hands. And for better or for worse, whatever fans did with Lexa now was entirely up to them.

Still, she’s not sure what to make of some of the quirkier turns some of these fans have taken with her character. Eliza seems to be having a blast reading them but that doesn’t really explain why she’s sending them to her. Maybe she just wants Alycia to join her in reveling over the creativity of their fans. Eliza has told her more than once how she misses having her on the set. Its a sweet sentiment that makes her smile every time she hears her say this. However there’s a tiny voice in the back of her mind asking her if its really Lexa she misses. She’s spent enough time around actors to know that occasionally some of them can get oddly attached to certain characters and not just their own.

She shakes her head and remembers that Eliza is one of the most down to earth people she knows.  She’s still in the thick of things with that show while Alycia was able to put some time and distance from it.  Its only natural that they would have different reactions to seeing what others have created out of their fictional relationship.

Feeling the need to talk more with Eliza she starts texting her again.

 

A: Well this is taking things to a whole other level. Who the hell came up with this A/B/O idea anyway?

E: I don’t know. People who like to see us turn us into horny animals?

A: Is Lexa always the alpha?

E: Most times yeah, just like you’re usually the one with a dick.

A: Its not like Clarke is some delicate little flower herself. At least Lexa bathes regularly & likes to look clean.

E: So you prefer Lexa to be Clarke’s bottom then? I’m actually keen on that idea myself.

A: I don’t think either Lexa or Clarke need to be restricted by such things.

E: Yeah, but let's be honest mate – Lexa is definitely the type who’s a Sith in the streets but a kitten in the sheets!

A: OMG Eliza! - I’m beginning to wonder if this is your own personal fantasy about Lexa.

E: I admit I can see Clarke being a bit more dominant in the sack when it comes to Lexa.

A: Hmm…you may be right there. Lexa always had a soft spot when it comes to Clarke.

E: I know, right? I think Clarke had Lexa wrapped around her little pinky the moment they first met. She may not have realized it right away but it didn’t take long for her to defer to Clarke in a way the commander isn’t supposed to. Well except for that time you abandoned me at Mt. Weather.

A: I’m sure that was just as hard for Lexa as it was for Clarke.

E: Don’t think Clarke would agree with that. Lexa didn’t go months without a proper bath and had to fight a panther.

A: True, at Lexa managed to keep it in her pants tho. She’s isn’t the type to go for a casual roll in the sack with the first girl to bat her eyelashes at her.

E: Hey a girl has needs. Especially when abandoned by the love of her life.

A: Yes its understandable how Clarke would lose her mind and let herself go after Lexa left. At least you clean up rather well I must say.

E:  Sweet of you to say. It does feel good not to have to look so filthy anymore.

A: So what is it about these stories? Surely they’re not all like that?

E: Well I once told the fans to send me some and that’s what I’ve been getting.  I don’t think they’re all like that. Some are a bit silly but its still kinda sexy don’t you think?

A: I can see some of the appeal sure. It was really strange at first seeing some of the more explicit drawings where Clarke & Lexa are doing some rather graphic things with each other.

E: Well the characters mean a lot to the fans and they know its not really us tho, you know?

A: Yeah but its still my face that’s attached to the character.

E: With a face like yours how can anyone resist drawing or writing out their own fantasies?

...

A: I’ll take that as a compliment.

E: Its more than just a compliment love, it’s the truth. You know you’re gorgeous yeah?

A: Well coming from you that is high praise indeed. Ta!

E: I just had a crazy idea. What if we write our own fanfic? I mean just for shits and giggles. We won’t attach our real names to it.

A: Hmm…I’m not really good at writing but it could be fun. Nothing too raunchy tho!

E: What’s the fun without some sexy times for our girls eh?

A: Well a little sex is fine but I don’t want Lexa to have a penis.

E: Okay I can have the big cock if that’s what you prefer.

A: Haha - you are a funny bunny. You’re as obsessed with this weird kink as these fans seem to be. If you want to write about Clarke with a dick than go ahead.

E: I knew you were a bottom girl.

A: Rolling my eyes now. Fine, Lexa is a bottom but only for Clarke yeah?

E: I wouldn’t have it any other way.

...

A: Have you been drinking daiquiris again?

E: Not today I haven’t. Why?

A: Just that this conversation has taken an unexpected turn.

E: Is that a bad thing?

A: Not really, I’m just curious.

E: Its alright to be curious. I get curious too sometimes.

...

A: Eliza, is this really about writing a fic or are you trying to tell me something?

E: Gosh I don’t know. Which answer would you prefer me to give you?

A: How about an honest one?

E: Honest answer is I honestly don’t know. I wish we could get spend time in person and I miss your hugs.

A:  I miss that as well. We’ll see each other again soon hopefully.

E: In the meantime is this alright? I mean talking like this?

A: I’d be lying if I said I didn’t enjoy talking with you, even if its about weird fanfiction.

E: We don’t have to talk anymore about it if it’s too weird for you.

...

A: It may be weird but I’ll admit it is kind of hot.

E: Are we still talking about Clexa?

A: I thought we were, but now I’m not so sure anymore.

E:  I’m not either, but if you want to indulge in a bit of fantasy I’m game.

...

A: Mmm…go ahead and get started on that story and email me when you want me to pick it up from there.

E: It’ll be fun collaborating with you on this. We always did have amazing chemistry.

A: Just remember not to give Lexa a dick.

E: Right. Lexa doesn’t need one because Clarke will be giving it to her with her own.

A: You’re my favorite weirdo you know?

E: I do now. I’ll email you soon my leeshy-loo.

A: Looking forward to it my lizzy-loo.

 


End file.
